Summer Rain
by Yuki Matsuda
Summary: The Dark Lord had been defeated, but the Ministry never forgivs. Severus Snape is forced to leave for another country, but in doing so is leaving his life behind, including the one person he's always loved. One shot songfic SSHG


**_Summer Rain_**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the plot bunny that popped into my head and made me write this songfic. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song lyrics are from _Summer Rain _by _Slinkee__ Minx_.**

He looked up at the dark clouds that had formed within the last ten minutes and were now pouring rain on the two of them.

'Do tell me you're coming back,' she whispered to him.

'I don't think I will be,' he murmured in return.

She hung her head in silence. He shuffled his feet, wondering what to say. He was leaving her forever, never to return. Was he to see her again? What about Albus, Minerva; would he ever see Hogwarts again? Perhaps not.

**_Whispering our goodbyes_**

**_Waiting for a train_**

**_I was dancing with my baby_**

**_In the summer rain_**

'Maybe you should go and take shelter somewhere, you're sopping wet,' he told her after what seemed like ages.

'I'll be fine,' she said shortly.

**_I can hear him saying_**

**_'Nothing will change'_**

**_Come dance with me baby_**

**_In the summer rain_**

He looked up at her, seeing the longing in her eyes and felt his heart harden in sorrow.

'But then,' she added. 'The longer I spend with you, the more painful this will be, and yet I don't want to leave.'

He nodded.

'I know how you feel,' he whispered.

**_I remember the rain on our skin_**

**_And his kisses hotter then the _****_Santa Ana_****_ wind_**

**_Whispering our goodbyes_**

**_Waiting for a train_**

**_I was dancing with my baby_**

**_In the summer rain_**

She looked up at the man who she had loved for years, who she was now saying goodbye to forever. Just looking into his eyes made her remember some of the best moments of her life with him.

**_I remember laughing 'til we almost cried_**

**_There at that station that night_**

**_I remember looking in his eyes…_**

She laughed lightly, catching his attention which had been, for the past few moments, drifting elsewhere.

'What?' he asked her irritably.

'I'm just remembering some of the times we spent together,' she replied, tears starting to form in her eyes.

He nodded.

**_Oh my love, it's you that I dream of_**

**_Oh my love, since that day_**

**_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_**

**_Dancing with you in the summer rain_**

**_It doesn't matter what I do now_**

**_It doesn't matter what I say_**

**_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_**

**_Dancing with you in the summer rain_**

'Do you remember that day we both landed in the lake?' she asked, remembering very clearly exactly what happened.

A smile flashed across his face as he recalled the moment when they had been wrestling in front of the lake and the both of them were pushed in by Fred and George Weasley.

'Yes, and I have yet to get the twins back for that,' he laughed.

The both of them turned around as they heard a shrill whistle.

**_I can hear the whistle_**

**_Military train_**

**_I was dancing with my baby_**

**_In the summer rain_**

'I have to go,' he murmured, turning back to his lover.

'I know,' she replied. 'Good luck.'

She leaned up and kissed him soundly on the lips, getting an immediate response from him.

**_I can hear him saying_**

**_'Oooh, love is strange'_**

**_Come dance with me baby_**

**_In the summer rain_**

'I love you,' he murmured in her ear, tears freely falling from both their eyes.

'I'll never forget you,' she replied. 'Never. I love you too.'

He nodded in acknowledgement, knowing that she'd loved him ever since her schooling days and that she could never forget something that had this big an impact on her life. He turned around and started walking away.

She watched as he gave a ticket to the train conductor and got on board, casting a final glance over at her.

**_I remember the rain pouring down_**

**_And we poured our hearts out_**

**_As the train pulled out_**

He went to the end of the train and hung on the balcony, waving to his lover, who was waving and crying back to, yelling things of reassurance and love to him that he didn't catch.

She ran after the train, falling hopelessly behind, watching as he drew out of sight under the tunnel.

**_I could see my baby_**

**_Waving from the train_**

**_It was the last time that I saw him_**

**_In the summer rain_**

She stopped waving and stared silently at the tunnel where she last saw him standing. She would never forget this moment, never.

**_Oh my love, it's you that I dream of_**

**_Oh my love, since that day_**

**_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_**

**_Dancing with you in the summer rain_**

**_It doesn't matter what I do now_**

**_It doesn't matter what I say_**

**_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_**

**_Dancing with you in the summer rain_**

He let his arm drop aimlessly by his side, still staring at the end of the tunnel where he last saw her. He knew he would barely survive without her, she was his love, his life; and now he was leaving everything behind.

She looked up and saw the lightning. It wasn't until she heard the thunder less than a second later that she figured that the storm wasn't even one kilometre away, and that she should probably find shelter.

**_Every time I see the lightning_**

**_Every time I hear the thunder_**

**_Every time I close the window_**

**_When this happens in summer_**

They both felt the breeze that rushed past the both of them, hollowing a hole in their hearts where the other used to be.

**_Oh the night is so inviting_**

**_I can feel that you are so close_**

**_I can feel you when the wind blows_**

**_Blows right through my heart_**

Hermione Granger turned around to head back home, trying to stem the tears that flowed down her face. She knew that now he was gone, she would have to go back to Hogwarts to live and teach, instead of going home every year to his mansion and spending the summers there. She would be taking over his position as Potions Mistress as Ginny Weasley had tried to get in for the job Hermione had beforehand, the Charms Professor.

"Hopefully he will still be able to write to me," she thought before she got into the taxi she had hailed and drove off.

**_Oh my love, it's you that I dream of_**

**_Oh my love, since that day_**

**_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_**

**_Dancing with you in the summer rain_**

**_Every night and every day now_**

**_Even though you've gone away_**

**_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_**

**_Dancing with you in the summer rain_**

Severus Snape turned and walked back into the resting compartment of the train and toppled back onto the bed he had hired for the ten day trip. He had to get out of the country, hopefully she could understand that, now that Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord and proved that Tom Riddle was innocent, just a boy that the evil spirit known as Voldemort had taken as a stable body for performing his evil deeds with. Tom Riddle had died the night that Voldemort attacked the Potters, and that's why Voldemort had lived - he had destroyed the body, not the spirit. In Potter's fourth year, they turned the spirit into a living body; that is why when he was killed this time, the spirit didn't live. Severus now had to leave the country as Cornelius Fudge - Minister for Magic - had come down like a ton of bricks on everyone who was named as a Death Eater.

"Hopefully I will still be able to write to her," he thought before he drifted to sleep.

**_Oh my love, it's you that I dream of_**

**_Oh my love, since that day_**

**_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_**

**_Dancing with you in the summer rain_**

**_It doesn't matter what I do now_**

**_It doesn't matter what I say_**

**_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_**

**_Dancing with you in the summer rain_**

_Yuki Matsuda_


End file.
